


All Things Considered

by nightfalltwen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Masturbation, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfalltwen/pseuds/nightfalltwen
Summary: Theodore Nott learns a great many things while he's at school.





	All Things Considered

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **2007** hp_springsmut exchange on livejournal. Written before Deathly Hallows was published. References canon events from Half Blood Prince, but diverges from canon after that.

Theodore Nott learned the value of a well-placed lie from a very early age. The moment the Sorting Hat said the word 'SLYTHERIN', he knew that lying would become a commonplace aspect of his life. Learning about the history of the Houses at his new school gave him the foresight to prepare himself for the eventuality that he would be placed in a house that didn't wish to have him.

He was a smart young boy. His father taught him early on the importance of money and how it made the world go around. What his father didn't teach him was that magic was real.

It was an odd sort of thing. By all rights, Theodore should have known about magic. His father's cousin was a wizard, but not only that. This wizard was one who followed the Dark Lord. Theodore should have known that his father sprung from a line of non-magical folk and that his bloodline was tainted by failure. But he didn't. He grew up oblivious to the politics of blood and race and the hierarchy of generational magic.

There wasn't a student in his house that knew Theodore Nott was not pureblooded. His family moved back to England from Hong Kong where his father managed the family finances shortly before Theodore's tenth birthday. When he got his letter, Theodore did what any intelligent new wizard would do, he devoured any and all books to get a leg up on those who had been part of this new world all their lives.

On his first night at Hogwarts, Theodore Nott learned the value of his blood. There was a difference between what pulsed beneath his skin and that of Draco Malfoy's. Some might call it 'refined' some might call it 'pure' but Theodore only saw it as an imaginary line drawn in the sand between his family and everyone else's. One difference. Small, but one that he would have to guard with his life.

So, knowing this, Theodore's family history became a well-guarded secret. The other students knew of a "Nott" who followed the Dark Lord, they assumed it was his father. Theodore made no move to correct them. Since his true father was rarely home due to his actual job, there was little to no chance that anyone would drop by. Theodore's brother Leonardo became a notorious playboy (a little truth always makes a lie more believable) and was only home when he ran out of money. Theodore acted the part and his father's money paid for the best of the best so they didn't question it.

He was welcomed into the fold.

And they loved him.

***

The summer between Theodore's fourth and fifth year he learned about sex and the real power it had over women.

His brother was home after a lengthy period away from the family and had taken residence in the bedroom adjacent to Theodore's. This caused many a night where sleep was not an option unless the young Slytherin abandoned his four-poster and made his way down to the settee in the drawing room below.

Snoring? No. Leonardo was not the type of man who did such a thing.

No this was far worse. This was the result of a woman.

Her name was Cecily and she spent nearly every night in Leonardo's room that summer. Theodore hated her. Not because she was a vapid slag who took up his brother's time when the two of them could be off travelling together or spending time riding horses around the estate. Not because she demanded Marmite for her toast and Theodore couldn't stand the malty smell of the blasted stuff.

Theodore hated Cecily because she was a screamer.

He never understood why his brother saw fit to rut with this trashy bottle blonde. But Leonardo had developed some rather odd tastes while travelling that Theodore would never understand. Like his new attraction American beer and what he called chili fries. Or the various pairs of ratty what he called 'Converses', but Theodore called monstrous foot atrocities.

Leonardo should have never visited America.

Fifteen years old wasn't the age that Theodore learned the mechanics of sex or the birds and the bees. Long ago he saw his father breed a pair of Dutch Warmbloods and subsequently witnessed the foal being born. Male plus female at the right point in time equals an expensive baby. Mathematics of breeding was simple to understand.

From what he'd known, the mare hadn't liked what the stallion did to her, so he didn't understand why Cecily remained at the manor. Her groans and cries and yelps and grunts and screams were painful to listen to.

One night Theodore, bound and determined to discover for himself what made this so appealing and whether or not Marcus Flint's boasting had some truth behind it. Leonardo didn't spend enough time at the house to know all its secrets and one night after supper, he hid himself away in a large standing wardrobe.

It didn't take long. Leonardo and Cecily didn't partake in afters and soon they were locking themselves in the large suite, Cecily giggling over some banal thing that Leonardo said and making coy gestures at Theodore's older brother.

"Your brother hates me," she pouted and helped Leonardo out of a very expensive Armani blazer. Theodore cringed at the sight of the poor garment being tossed onto the floor where it would wrinkle terribly. "He's always curling his lips at me when we eat."

"My brother doesn't need to like you." Leonardo turned the young woman around and slid his hands up her back. "Just sit there and be gorgeous and maybe he'll realise that there are more things to life..." The zipper of her dress quickly slid down to her hips under the direction of Leonardo's touch. "Than that school of his."

Theodore scowled but continued to watch through the crack in the door. He reluctantly admitted to himself that Cecily wasn't all together terrible to look at. Under the tight fabric of her dress, she wore no underclothes (another strike against her morals. Slag.) and when she turned to face Leonardo, Theodore could see that her large breasts were still high with no hint of sagging. She was no Daphne Greengrass though.

His gaze slid down the shape of her body, the flare of her hips, the dark curls between her legs. A ha! So she wasn't a natural blonde.

It didn't take long before his brother was stripped down to nothing. What was interesting to Theodore was the difference between Leonardo and Cecily. The hard angular planes of Leonardo's frame in contrast with the soft curves of Cecily's body. If Theodore were any sort of artist (which he wasn't, much to his father's dismay. All those art lessons down the drain), he would have sketched the two of them.

Theodore swallowed because, for once, that little spark of common sense that he found quite annoying decided to make itself heard and it occurred to him vaguely that he probably shouldn't be watching his brother.

Yet he couldn't turn his eyes away.

So this is what Cecily liked about it. Leonardo's hands pushing her legs apart and his teeth nipping at the pale skin of her inner thighs. The folds of flesh between her legs were a flushed sort of pinky-red and, even from where he stood, Theodore could see that the flesh was slick with fluid.

She writhed beneath his brother's touch. Leonardo's mouth buried against the crux of her, his jaw working back and forth. Theodore watched with a strange interest. He disliked the woman his brother was attached to (quite literally at that moment), but he couldn't bring himself to take his gaze away. She begged for his brother. She pleaded and moaned and tugged on the sheets. The most amazingly filthy language tumbled from her bitten lips.

"Fuck me. Oh god. Do that harder. Your tongue is amazing. Never stop. Lick me. Faster. Faster! Oh!!"

Leonardo had her completely under his power. She couldn't do anything without him. And she liked being there.

With a squeal, Cecily's body arched and shook. It was then that Theodore allowed himself to acknowledge that his trousers were down around his knees along with his shorts. His hand, gripped around his cock. A few more quick pulls and he came with a gasp, biting the inside of his wrist to muffle the sound. He used one of Leonardo's shirts to wipe away the mess.

It was the most secretive and erotic thing he'd ever participated in.

And it wasn't the last time it happened that summer.

***

The Christmas of fifth year Theodore learned that he was just like his brother.

Nearly everyone had returned to their homes for the holidays. Tracey Davis sat in the largest wingback (normally reserved for one pompous Mr Malfoy), a vapid piece of writing butterflied between her fingers. Her family had decided to spend the holiday across the pond in America and Tracey had decided she wouldn't have anything to do with that. Boorish Americans and their backwards ways. Their House-Elves didn't even know how to clean fine cashmere.

He didn't mind. Another Christmas back in Hong Kong had not been appealing to Theodore either. But spending the holidays entirely alone... the thought was depressing. When she'd announced her plan to stay, Theodore had been relieved. At least some promising conversation would occur.

Theodore looked up over the wizarding crossword he was completing and watched her wriggle slightly then turn the page.

"You know Eduardo will win Promise in the end." He lightly filled in a word. Five letters. Thirty-seven down. "Even if she's promised to the duke. The way noble Eddie licks her is the way she likes it."

Tracey looked up at him. The expression on her face was that of expected shock. But the spark in her eyes said more.

"How did…?" She turned the book over and looked at the summary then snapped her gaze back to him. "Have you read this before? How did you know where I was in the story?"

Theodore shook his head. "No, but I skimmed the back while you were in the loo. It's a typical plot. And that's the third book of that particular series you've read since the break started. You squirm like that often during those books." A slow smirk appeared on his lips. Or at least one was attempted. He never was as good at smirking as Blaise was.

But he was good at being forthright. "You were in the loo a long while, Tracey. Do you have an itch you can't seem to scratch?"

Tracey got to her feet and huffed as if to say she was insulted by his comment. Yet she didn't leave. Theodore thought briefly of his brother and Cecily and that evening in the wardrobe. It shouldn't be that difficult. After all, Leonardo had done it easily.

"I think you are a terrible, boorish, young man," Tracey said when she finally decided on her actions and started to flounce past his chair.

Theo dropped the crossword and caught her wrist in one hand.

"Don't leave. Tracey dear. Forgive me."

"I don't know how I could." She feigned a hurt pride. He could feel the pulse beneath the skin of her wrist start to speed up. "You were terribly rude."

His other hand brushed the back of her knee. "Can I make it up to you?" he asked, making his voice low and throaty.

Tracey drew in a breath that shuddered in her chest. Theodore knew he had her. How easy it was to gain that sort of power. Without another word, he slid his free hand up the inside of her thigh. His guess had been right. Whatever she'd been reading had affected her. Her knickers were damp and warm.

"Tracey." Theodore began to rub her slowly over the damp fabric. The slick sound that came from beneath it was exhilarating.

"Yes, Theodore?" Tracey rasped and swayed on her feet. Her lips were parted and her eyes half-closed. She moved her hips against his hand.

Theodore nudged the fabric aside and traced a finger along the slit of her quim. By some chance, he happened across the little nub of flesh right at the beginning of the part between her legs. His touch brought a soft cry from her lips. "You haven't given me an answer."

"Yes. Yes. Make it up to me. . ."

***

It wasn't until seventh year that Theodore learned about himself.

He'd spent the latter half of his fifth year and most of his sixth year exploring the female population of Hogwarts. Everyone was entirely too busy with other things that no one noticed him or his exploits. Draco was always off crying in some loo and Theodore couldn't be bothered to care. He had better power to wield and liked it the way it was.

The girls didn't seem to care that he wasn't dating material. Some called him weedy, others said he was just a fling. They wanted to make soandso jealous or suchandsuch notice them. They wanted to know how to do things so they could teach their blokes. He didn't care.

He didn't want to care.

Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Theodore even tried a few Gryffindors. All of them begged by the end. Some demanded. Theodore liked this control.

But he never fucked them.

Seventh year started up with low morale. Draco Malfoy had disappeared, as had the head of house for Slytherin after having killed the Headmaster. Professor, rather, Headmistress McGonagall had decided to keep the school open. And very few students returned.

The decision was made to house all the students together in one dormitory. Hufflepuff was chosen as the communal dorm due to its central location and warmth. Most students agreed to the change. They had fellow students to cling to. At least a dozen of each House returned to the school. Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws... Except Slytherin.

Theodore was the only one who returned.

Classes changed. Years were doubled up into split classes. Sixth and Seventh years in the same room. Each learning a modified curriculum. Theodore tried to keep himself segregated from the rest. As much as he enjoyed them last year, the girls were too serious this year and none of them welcomed him to their beds.

He didn't blame them. He was part of the house that killed their shining beacon of safety. Their headmaster.

"Do you have any spare parchment?" A voice spoke behind him while he tried to master a complex Protean Charm.

Theodore turned around. Ginny Weasley had been Potter's girlfriend last year. Rumour had it that the wonderboy had broken it off with her to "keep her safe" as all noble heroes do. She'd returned to Hogwarts with the other students, but spent most of her time writing owls and reading in a corner of the common room.

She wasn't all together beautiful, but there was something in her eyes that made him pause. As though she was older than her time.

He wondered about a few things. Why didn't she fight this forced return? Why didn't she leave when she had a chance? Why didn't she talk to many people?

Theodore held out the parchment to her. When she made to take it, he didn't let go. At her questioning glance, he tilted his head. "Meet me in the library after class."

It wasn't a question.

She didn't answer either way. Just turned when he released the parchment and went back to her own seat.

***

"You confuse me, Theodore." Ginny scratched a few notes on her textbook. "Why did you come back?"

"I recall asking you the same question and you wouldn't tell me," Theodore pointed out. He tipped the chair back on two legs and balanced it. "What makes you think I'll satisfy your curiosity?"

He'd arrived in the library fully expecting her to ignore his instruction. It had been a number of months since he'd last tested the theory that all women enjoy being told what to do on a very deep level. As long as they get something out of it in the end.

The conversation had danced around a number of subjects. She wouldn't talk about Harry. He wouldn't talk about Draco. She didn't ask him questions about his background. He didn't say a word about her choice in men (which was somewhat substandard in his opinion. Michael had that funny ear after all).

Ginny set down her quill. "Because you want me to know."

"I came back because my father doesn't know that I wasn't supposed to."

The answer was simple and the truth. Mr Nott didn't want anything to do with the Magical side of his wretched family. All he cared about was money and making lots of it. He didn't see what was happening. The war was hidden from him.

"You're the only Slytherin who did," Ginny added as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Aren't you worried that Voldemort will attack again?"

He got what she was pulling at. She wanted to know where his loyalties were. If he said he wasn't afraid, she'd take him for a Death Eater who knew what the Dark Lord was up to. If he said he was afraid, she'd take him for some sort of weak redeemed "pine for me, for I am so very good" former bad boy.

Theodore didn't want to fit into a mold.

He unbuttoned the sleeves of his uniform shirt and rolled them up, turning the wrists out to the light. His pale skin seemed far too pale to be considered natural. But there was no mark.

She relaxed and started to look at him differently.

***

It was January when Theodore kissed her.

The two of them had conversations often. They formed an odd sort of alliance, Ginny, the left-behind damsel and Theodore, the Slytherin that no one wanted.

Most of the other students thought it strange. He'd heard the whispers, but he didn't care. Ginny didn't treat him any differently than she treated a friend. And sometimes he started to feel like he was her friend.

They spent the holidays at the school and Theodore actually bought her a present. It wasn't much, but a stack of good quality parchment would help her more than flowers or trinkets ever would. She still wrote her many owls.

One afternoon they were walking outside. January had this harsh grip on the grounds. The snow, which had been cheerful and fluffy, perfect for snowmen and snowball fights, was now covered with a thick layer of ice from a storm the night before. Though in all its terrible and never-ending grey-white, the trees did sort of sparkle.

And that's when Theodore kissed her.

He didn't know where the urge had come from, but suddenly he'd pulled her close, flush against his body. Her warmth seeped through her clothes and onto his and she'd not protested when he lowered his head and pressed his mouth to hers.

There were no words beforehand.

His lips moved across her mouth, gently coaxing it. His tongue slipped along the seam of her lips and when she allowed him in, he was surprised to find that her tongue was eager to battle with his. She clung to his shoulders and pressed tightly against him.

The kiss lasted for hours, or maybe seconds, he really wasn't sure. But when it was over, she turned and walked away.

There were no words afterward.

***

She came to his room. Her. She came to his room. It was nearly three in the morning and she came to his room. She might as well have shown up starkers for all the good her threadbare nightgown covered. Theodore glanced over at his sleeping dorm mates then back at her.

Ginny pressed a fingertip to her lips and drew the ropes that held back the curtains around his bed.

He didn't know she was so proficient with voiceless Imperturbable Charms.

Even with the charm, she didn't speak to him. She didn't have to, her hands slid down the length of his torso and for once in Theodore's short sexual life he felt very much out of control.

His head swam at the sensation as her fingertips curled around the waistband of his pyjama bottoms. Where was this coming from? Why was she suddenly here? Where did she... ohdearlordhermouth...

His eyes rolled back and Theodore fell back against the pillow. Ginny's lips slid over the head of his cock and slowly pushed down until she'd drawn him completely inside. It was wet. It was warm and her tongue flexed against the underside. It was heaven. It was bliss.

And then she started to move.

The whimper she elicited from him was undignified and he didn't even mind. All he cared about was the warm wet suction that she caused around his cock. Up and down and slow and fast, and when she curled her lips back and scraped her teeth along his skin, Theodore thought his eyes would cross permanently.

But she stopped.

He was throbbing for release, but she stopped. He was clutching at the bedcovers and his hips jerked, but she stopped.

Theodore opened his mouth to demand an answer to this very obvious teasing. But no sound came out of his throat because she'd pulled off her nightgown. Even in the dark, he could see her. A tiny crack of light spilled through the seam of one drape. She was all shadows and smiles but in a haunted sort of way that could have been frightening if it weren't for the raging hard-on she'd just created.

Beneath his smooth hands, her breasts were just the right size, weight and when his lips found her nipple, he revelled in the way it contracted. All those times with his mouth against a woman and he'd never thought once about what was above the waist. Breasts were fantastic!

He worried the tight nub between his teeth and then moved to the other, finally causing her to gasp softly. Ginny pushed back on his shoulders and the sound her nipple made as it pulled from his mouth was the softest 'pop'. She leaned close to his ear and caught the lobe between her lips, not speaking but telling him everything at the same time.

When she straddled his hips, he knew she was different from all the rest. When she grasped his cock and guided him toward her, Theodore knew this was going to change a lot of things in his life. When she sank down, letting him push inside until he was buried deep within her, he knew there was no going back to the way it had been before.

She was technically his first. And she was going to be his last.

He'd never been in this position. He'd never been in any position to state the truth. Theodore didn't know how to move and had to rely on her instruction. All she did was hold his shoulders down so he was pressed against the pillow.

And when she started to ride him, a soft moan spilled from his mouth.

His hands clamped down on her thighs and he fought the urge to move his hips because he thought that's what she wanted. She pulled up and pushed down, almost hard enough to make the bedsprings squeal and Theodore was sure that if she'd not placed a spell on the bed they would have.

It didn't take him long. Being eighteen and new to this kind of sexual contact was his only excuse.

She did something. Squeezed about him. It caused him to yelp and suddenly buck upwards, exploding from the top of his head to the tip of his toes. A great rush that spilled into her.

Gasping for breath, he tried to bring his brain back to his head and connect it somehow to his capacity to function. He knew she hadn't come. He could still feel her tense around him. But when he reached with his hand for that little nub, she pushed it away.

"Next time." Her first words to him.

Ginny lay down on top of him, making no move to separate their bodies. He could feel the sheen of sweat between them and could only imagine what he looked like. Her breath passed across his chest in a moist cloud.

"Why?" he asked, finally finding his speech.

"Because I wanted it. And you. And I wanted you to know someone cared about you more than just using you for a tongue fuck."

Theodore blinked in surprise at that, though she couldn't see his expression. She knew. She knew about all the things he'd done over the last couple of years with students around them. She'd never let on that she knew. And he'd never mentioned it. But she knew. And she wasn't disgusted by it.

Wrapping his arms around her, Theodore lay there in silence. Things were different. And he supposed that perhaps he was, too. All things considered, life wasn't so terrible.

For now.


End file.
